


est solitarius lupus

by Wesperfan06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesperfan06/pseuds/Wesperfan06
Summary: Remus has a problem
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Remu

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support jk in any way! 
> 
> Also I do not own these characters

Remus had a problem. And no it’s not the fact he’s a werewolf, he is well and truly in love with Sirius Black.   
Sirius was magical, he was elegant and confident. And not gay so that meant Remus could never tell him the truth. He always had to hear about Sirius’s latest girlfriend or fling. It was torture.   
What confused him though was the fact that Sirius flirted with him. Little gestures like occasionally their fingers would brush or Sirius would stand real close. I shake my head don’t get your hopes up Remus. he’d never date you.   
Maybe I should dress differently ditch the sweaters. Ugh there’s no way he’s ever going to manage to get Sirius.   
“Mr lupin, what did I just say?” Professor flitwick asks.   
“uhhhhh” honestly I have no clue.  
“Two rolls of parchment on the levitation spell on my desk on Monday” i hear groaning and annoyed chatter from behind me.   
“Remu you ok mate?” James asks, I roll my eyes.   
“Stop calling me that” I grumble.   
“Sorry, you look a bit ill” Peter chirps   
“I’m fine, I’m off to the library” I dash off trying to avoid Sirius and his new girlfriend I believe her name is Kat.  
“Remus, come sit with us” Lily whisper shouts. She pats the seat next to her. I sit down and get out my stuff.   
“Found yourself a nice man yet Remus” Marlene asks. My mouth drops slightly and a blush spreads across my cheeks.   
“I’m not gay” I whisper. Mary rolls her eyes, I’m pretty sure her and Marlene are a ‘thing’ but I’m not sure.   
“Oh ok, well tell Sirius that dorcas wants to go with him to hogsmeade with him” I’m not going to tell him.   
“Well I must be going” I stutter grabbing my things and hoping up.   
“You just got here” Marlene shouts.   
“Bye, lovely to see you” I say. I sink against the wall outside the library. I don’t know where to go, I guess I’ll just go back to the dormitory but Sirius could be in there.   
I’m going to have to risk it. I make my way there reminding myself to buy some of those skinny jeans like Sirius wears. I walk up the stairs, trying to listen for any movement.   
“Moony, I have a question” Christ Sirius scared me.   
“Uhhhh ok” he’s stood in front of me no shirt on.   
“Do you think I’m hot?” He asks . I start to panic, my heart feels like it’s about to fly away from me.   
“Uhhh i guess” I mutter.   
“Really?” Sirius is bouncing on his heals excitedly. I nod and all of a sudden he kisses me. It’s not a very good kiss because I’m frozen. Confused and a little worried. He pulls away and I just stand there.   
“sorry I’ve got to go” and yet again I’m running away.   
I sit in the library until I get kicked out. I sneak up the stairs to my room.  
“You owe me 10 galleons” he hears Sirius tell James.   
“Why?”   
“Remember that bet we made in second year that Moony is gay, well he kissed me” I stand there shocked, I fight back tears.  
“Sirius! That’s a horrible thing to do. You need to apologise” James yells. Relief washes over me. Thank Merlin James is so kind.


	2. Nunc est Errat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius feels bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters. Also I do not support jk. Trans lives matter 🏳️⚧️  
> The title reads Sirius made a mistake in Latin.

Sirius POV 

I flung the door open. Stupid James assuming it’s a bet now I’ve ruined everything.   
“Remus?” He’s sat a few steps from the door. I hear him sniff, oh god is he crying.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I know your probably mad but please forgive me” he doesn’t move. I go sit next to him.   
“Moony please say something” I say softly. He turns to me and slaps me. I didn’t think he had it in him.   
“Fuck off Sirius” he yells. I sit there shocked but don’t move. I didn’t expect him to slap me but I don’t blame him.   
“I’m sorry” I whisper.   
“No your not, all you do is upset people. You don’t care about others and you think your better than everyone, well your not. So piss off and go find someone else to hurt. It’s not going to be me” He shouts.   
“I’m sorry” I stutter. I go back to the dorm where James is waiting. I know he probably heard and I can already tell I’m going to get a lecture.   
“That went well” James says.   
I grunt in response and go to my bed and close the curtains. I charm them shut.   
“Sirius, moony will forgive you. just give him some time” He tells me through the curtains. I’ve ruined my chances with Remus and I’m not sure if we’ll even be friends again. I drift off to sleep. When I wake up in the night I creep out of bed and check if Remus is in bed yet. He’s not there, it’s four in the morning and he had the map so I can’t even see where he is. I shuffle over to James bed, I don’t want to do this but Remus is more important then my pride.   
“James wake up, hello, wake up” I poke him.   
“Mmmmmm go away” he groans.  
“Moony isn’t in bed yet, it’s four in the morning” I explain. He sits up.  
“Really?” He asks   
“Really, I’ve really messed up” I mumble.   
“Where could he be?” James Is now out of bed and pulling on clothes. I have no clue where he is if I’m honest, Remus made the map and knows the castle better then anyone I know.   
“I don’t know” James is getting the invisibility cloak out his trunk.   
“Right, we will check the common room and then maybe the infirmary? Where else could he be?” James is on the move so I follow him.   
“Ok” we get under the cloak and sneak down the stairs. We check the common room and the infirmary. No sign of him.  
“Sirius, this is bad”   
“I know”  
“You know him best, where does he usually go” I think, I remember in second year he would sit in the window still down an abandoned hallway. I lead James there, and there he is snoozing still in his uniform.   
“Remu, come back to the dorms” James was poking him, I stay hidden under the cloak.   
“Not with him there” he spits.  
“Please.”   
“Fine but I’m staying here tonight” I can see how hurt he is. This is all my fault.   
“okay” James comes back under the cloak and we silently make our way back to the castle. When we get back into bed I cast a silencing charm and cry for what feels like hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware this chapter isn’t the best but I don’t like writing in Sirius’ point of view much


	3. amor consilii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favourite chapter that I’ve written so far

Remus’s POV 

I wake up to the sun rising and bird happily singing. I smile at that, a nice spring day my favourite time of the year.   
“Remus, is that you?” I tumble off the ledge. It was regulus black.   
“Regulus how are you?” I ask awkwardly. He looks a little confused.   
“I’m good thanks, now why are you here at six in the morning?”   
“I could ask you the same” I jeered.   
“I’m on my way to quidditch practice and this is the quickest way”   
“Right yeah makes sense, you best be off” I suggested.   
“Bye” He walks off silently. He doesn’t quite have the same swagger as Sirius and not the same confidence.   
I grab my bag and decide to see if the library is open. It’s not which means I either have to go to the common room or go to one of my old hiding places.   
Maybe I should cut my hair, Sirius likes it long he told me it suits me but why should I listen to him. I walk to the hiding spot that I loved in first year. I used to go and brood. I was confused back then, I was massively behind and struggled. The only person to notice was Sirius, he spent so much time catching me up and helping.   
I turn to the wall and punch it.   
“Shit, fuck that hurt” tears are welling up in my eyes. Not now Remus. I pick up my pace.   
I finally get to my old spot but someone is there. I turn around to head somewhere else when I hear them following me.   
“Do you mind?” I yell as I whirl around wand I’m my hand.   
“Moony it’s me” Sirius blurted. My heart is pounding. The Slytherins have been attacking anyone who isn’t pure blood.   
“What do you want?” I hiss  
“Remus I’m sorry, please forgive me. I know how much I’ve hurt you, I feel so bad and I hardly slept I was so worried about you. Please be my friend again” I can see that Sirius is trying not to cry. I feel bad, no Remus you need to stay strong   
“You did this to yourself! You knew! You knew that I was gay and you used it to win a stupid bet” the tears are pouring out and my voice is hollow.   
“Please I’ll do anything!” I raise my eyebrows.   
“Sleep with me” I exclaim.   
“I-“ he looks a dazed to say the least “ok” he shrugs.   
“Brilliant now let’s go get some breakfast” I smile. A plan forming in my head. The steps of my plan were;  
1\. show him how good sex is   
2\. Start flirting with him.  
3\. Cute gestures ( breakfast in bed etc)   
4\. He falls in love  
It’s fool proof. I grin widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the title reads the love plan :)


	4. Just sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a bit of smut :)

Remus’ POV 

That night I hear Sirius tiptoe out of bed, he slips in to my bed.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask. I might be mad but I’d never force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.   
“I’m sure” he says confidently. I roll over and straddle him, I kiss all down his chest and stop when I get to his boxers. I look up at him he nods telling me it’s fine.   
I pull them down to see he’s hard. I wrap my hand around his cock and slowly pump up and down a few times before taking the tip in my mouth. He moans and it spurs me on, I take him in further still focusing on the tip.   
“Moony I’m gonna-“ he cums in my mouth. He looks at me worried I swallow it and straddle him.   
“that was amazing” Sirius whispers.   
“Thanks” I give him an unsure look. Should I tell him to go or does he want to stay? I contemplate for a second and decided that he should go.   
“You need to go” I tell him. He just nods, I hand him back his boxers and he salutes me before going back to his bed.   
I never thought that I would get to do that to Sirius.  
I should of taken it slower and appreciated it more. But I know that we will have more time like that.   
I fall asleep thinking about the possibility of dating Sirius. And how his big hands and slender fingers would feel in mine.   
I wake up early as usual and go down to the common room where I see James asleep on the sofa.   
“Prongs, are you ok?” I nudge him. He groans and rolls over.   
“Hmmm sounds like you and Sirius have made up” I see him smirk slightly. Oh shit we forgot the silencing charms.   
“Sorry” I say sheepishly. I sit in a arm chair and read till breakfast.   
“Morning” Sirius says confidently. I wave, I don’t know what happens the morning after blow jobs.   
“Let’s go to breakfast” he pulls me up and drags me down hallways to a classroom. I pushes me against a wall and kisses me. His hands are in my hair and mine are on his waist. He slips a hand in my trousers and jerks me off.   
“Mmmmm that was good” I say whimsically.   
“A thank you for last night” he replied and then he was gone. Maybe Sirius enjoyed last night. Remus don’t be dumb Sirius is straight.   
Stop getting your hopes up this is just sex.   
Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the best chapter yet


	5. What If he loves me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. There’s mild smut in this :)

Sirius’ pov 

I walk through the halls with my head held higher than usual.   
Remus might not like me back but sex is better then nothing and he looks so cute after. I wonder what made him ask me to sleep with him maybe he does like me back.   
Remus is too good for me anyways, he needs someone who likes to read and is calm like him. I walk into charms and there he is looking very happy, next to him a sleepy James.   
“James you look awful” he gives me a threatening look and then rests his head against the table.   
“I’m sorry I asked” I say meanly. Charms passes fast all I could think about was Remus.   
“Sirius” Katrina shouts. Merlins beard I forgot I was dating her.   
“Kat, how are you?” I say nicely. She smiles I’ll admit she’s nice but not who I want.  
“I’m great, I haven’t seen you in ages”   
“I’ve been busy, look I don’t want to be mean but I don’t want to go out anymore” I feel awful.   
“I- ok, I know you like Remus anyway” she assured and then walked off. I stand there shocked, how does she know? I chase after her.   
“What made you think that?” I ask.   
“You said his name during sex” I stop, I did I remember last week.   
“Shit I’m sorry” I turn around and head to my next class which I’m late to. All day I’m in a weird mood, maybe I should just tell Remus. It would make my life so much easier but he might say no.   
At night I slip into Remus’ bed.   
“Moony, maybe we should have sex” he looks at me confused.   
“We have” he argued.   
“Yeah but blow jobs aren’t the same”   
“Ok sure”   
“Do you want to top or bottom?” I whisper.   
Remus collapses on me exhausted. I move to try and find my clothes To go back to my bed but Remus stops me.   
“Stay” he whispers. I roll over and cuddle into him  
“Love you” I whisper as I drift off to sleep.


	6. A night through James’s eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What James heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters!   
> If you haven’t already guessed I thought it would be interesting to have James POV in here. It’s honestly a shit chapter but I hope you enjoy

James’s POV 

I’m lying in bed listening to Remus and Sirius go at it like two horny animals. What a pair of idiots and there’s nothing I can do about it.   
“Stay” I hear one of them whisper.   
“Love you” the other says. I lay there shocked, love? I’m a little confused to say the least. I roll over and drift off to sleep.   
“Morning lads” I say cheerily.   
“Morning” Peter says. I go about my day as usual pretending I didn’t hear a thing.   
“Lily do you want to go to hogsmeade with me?” This is also a daily thing.   
“No” she grabs her back and walks out.   
“Tough luck mate” I throw my hands up annoyedly. As night nears I start to hope that I Remus and Sirius have had enough sex for the week.   
They hadn’t spoke all day, I did see them take sneaky looks at each other but that’s it. I’m going to guess the love confession is the reason they aren’t speaking.   
“Can I borrow your cloak?” Pete asks.   
“Sure” I pull it out my trunk and he happily takes it. He’s probably off to see dorcas his girlfriend, I still don’t know how Peter managed to get a girlfriend.   
“Remus are you awake?” Sirius asks. I peak out my curtains to see Sirius stood by Remus’ bed.   
No reply.   
Sirius stands there for a minute or two and then pads back to his own bed.


	7. The astronomy tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of alcohol and mentions of sex. I don’t own these characters and also fuck jk Rowling

Remus’s POV

After Sirius said he loved me I’ve tried to ignore him. Why would he say that? He clearly doesn’t love me. 

“Remus are you awake?” I hear Sirius ask. I almost answer him but I can’t let him mess me around. I heard that he broke up with Katrina, I’m curious as to why they broke up. Stop getting your hopes up Remus. 

The next day I don’t see Sirius all day. I start to worry about him, he wasn’t even at dinner or lunch. He probably hasn’t eaten and it’s all my fault.   
“James I need you cloak” I poke him. I decided just to get it from his trunk. I throw it over my head and sneak out, I make a list of places to look for Sirius   
1- my old hiding spot   
2- the library   
3- astronomy tower   
4- quidditch stands   
I start at the library, he’s not there. Next I go to my old hiding spot and yet again he’s not there. I’m starting to lose hope maybe he’s with one of his girlfriends.   
I walk up the winding stairs that lead to the astronomy tower, he comes up here to smoke so maybe he’s up here. 

“Sirius, you up there?” I shout up the stairs.   
“Padfoot?” I shout again. No reply. I finally reach the top and there he is smoking and drinking.   
“Sirius, come on let’s go back to the Gryffindor tower” I try to get him to move but he just sits there.   
“come on mate” he looks lifeless. 

“How can you call me that?” He asks.   
“I called you mate?”   
“Exactly, does the sex mean nothing to you?” He slurs.   
“Well no not really but your drunk so let’s go to bed and we’ll talk in the morning” I give him a stiff smile.   
“No, not until I get an answer” he yells. I start to speak but he cuts me off “I love you ok? And all the stupid sex has done for me is live you more, it clearly doesn’t mean anything to you. So I think I’ll stay here” i stand there stunned. He’s drunk Remus, he wasn’t telling the truth.   
I sit next to him “Sirius you don’t know how much I love you, I thought you didn’t like me” he finally moves, his head turns toward mine.   
“Really?”   
“Really” he leans forward and kisses me. It’s soft and gentle and completely perfect.   
“I love you” he whispers.   
“I love you” I whisper back 

“Let’s go and get some rest and we can talk in the morning” I tell him. He happily comes back and goes to sleep cuddled up against me.   
I fall asleep smiling. Sirius Black loves me. I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was fitting to put love confessions in as 7 is a magic number:)


End file.
